


Broken Mirror

by WolfKomoki



Category: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Depressed Bigby, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2427488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bigby is depressed. He acts fine at work until one day he stops the act. Later he gets shot.<br/>Bigby/Snow fluff.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

          Bigby was alone tonight as Colin had already fallen asleep. He was grateful for it because then Colin couldn’t hear his sobs as he curled into a ball tonight. When was the last time he felt whole, he certainly didn’t remember. When was the last time he genuinely smiled or laughed? He didn’t remember.

The only thing he remembered was sobbing this night. _A broken mirror,_ he had called himself. One side hid his true emotions—that is if he had any—the other showed his happy façade. When he was done sobbing, he walked to his bed, and tried to sleep the rest of the night. Soon it was time for him to resume his day, and the first thing he did was wash the tears from his eyes. Once he did that he got ready and went over to his office to start the day.

          Bigby couldn’t keep up the mask any longer. He didn’t know when it had happened, but he found himself putting his head on his desk as tears poured from his hair covered eyes.

          “Bigby Bufkin said he needed you to…” She stopped talking when she noticed his head slumped over the desk—sleeping—she thought.

          “Bigby.” She called as she got closer only to realize that he had been crying. She gently tapped his shoulder in an attempt to get his face off of his desk, to which he reluctantly obliged. He wiped the tears from his eyes as he went to go wash them. After which he buried himself in paperwork for most of the day. Finally the work day was done and he could be alone for a while, or as alone as going to a bar could get you anyway.

          When he walked in he was greeted by Gren.

          “Busy day at the office?” He asked, getting no response from him. Bigby sat by himself and buried his head, feeling awful

          “Sheriff?” Gren asked with confusion. Bigby didn’t answer as his emotions screamed in his ear. Tears poured from his eyes-- though he didn’t raise his head to wipe them away, and that’s when the Woodsman came in.

          “Holly give me a—Bigby?” He then walked over to where Bigby had his head down and attempted to comfort him by rubbing his neck. That only managed to startle him.

          “Sorry.” Woody muttered, looking at Bigby, who was now sitting up.

          “What’s wrong?” He asked after seeing him cry. Bigby had a tough, cold exterior so to see him broken was kind of new for Woody and Gren.

          “I don’t know.” Bigby sighed as he went to go get a drink. He lost count after three cups, which is when Woody stole the drink from him.

          “Bigby, don’t you think you’ve had enough?” He asked, worried about him.

          “Just go away.” Bigby muttered as Woody walked away. He had no idea of how to help him so he just walked away. Bigby got in a cab and went to his apartment where he ran to his room and started sobbing. He sobbed himself to sleep that night. When he woke up, he found Colin on the other side of the bed looking worried.

          “Colin?” He asked, yawning and sitting up.

          “Something you want to talk about? You were sobbing in your sleep.” He asked with concern.

          “I’ve felt like shit lately. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” Bigby sighed as he got dressed. He smoked another huff and puff before walking out the door and going to his favorite forest. When he got there he was met by gunfire. Bigby collapsed on the ground and put pressure on the wound. Soon he blacked out, and the world faded out.

          “That should do it Dum.” TweedleDee smiled.

          “A job well done, I’d say.” TweedleDum smiled. The two boys returned to their homes as Bigby lay there slowly dying. He was unconscious, his hand on the wound as he bled out. No one had seen him for several hours, which is when people started to get worried.

          “Mirror Mirror I’m worried about Bigby, show where he is or I’ll be quite…needy.” Bufkin said trying to rhyme. Bigby was lying motionless in a forest, his hand on what appeared to be a gunshot wound.

          “Miss White!” Bufkin screamed, causing her to run over there.

          “What is it? Did you find him?” She called looking at the mirror.

          “No!” She screamed, running out the door and running as fast as she could to him. Eventually she arrived with Swineheart who started to remove the bullets from his chest. He continued working, removing them one by one. Eventually they were all out, and he started to clean the wounds.

****

_Bigby was outside of his body._

_He watched as Swineheart removed the bullets, one by one. Next he cleaned his wounds. It was a strange feeling watching your own body._

****

Swineheart bandaged Bigby’s wounds after he cleaned them, and he went back to his office after he made sure Bigby was breathing. Snow White walked over to him and put an ear against his heart, not really sure that he was alive.

          “Shit!” She cursed when she realized he wasn’t breathing. She placed her hands on his heart and pushed down.

          “One, two,three, four,five!” She said out loud as she pressed. She then opened his mouth and breathed for him.

****

_Bigby watched as Snow performed C.P.R. On his body. He could feel himself slowly being dragged back to his body, something he didn’t want._

_“No damn it! Just leave me to die Snow!” He screamed though no one could hear him._

          “One, Two, Three, Four, Five!” She continued. She was crying at this point but she wasn’t giving up.

****

          _Bigby watched the tears fall from her eyes and he sighed. Snow was worth living for, if only for her._

          Bigby coughed and sputtered as life returned to his body, and he slowly opened his eyes to see Snow White sigh with relief.

          “You scared the shit out of me!” She cried, happy to see him alive.

          “Ugh…”He groaned, slowly sitting up.

          “Bigby take it easy, you were shot.” Snow warned, helping him up.


	2. Chapter Two

          “…” Bigby was silent as he slowly sat up and Swineheart continue to clean and bandage his wounds. Swineheart looked at him with confusion as Bigby would normally be joking like: “You don’t have to worry so much, I only got shot.”.

          “You’re going to have to tell me how you’re feeling, I’m not a mind-reader Bigby.” Swineheart told him, mainly because he hated silence.

          “You know how I’m feeling. I got shot Swineheart!” Bigby snapped.

          “Okay,okay, sorry!” Swineheart shrieked as he finished bandaging Bigby’s wounds. Once he had his shirt back on Bigby walked outside of Swineheart’s office to discover the heavy rain outside.

          “Wonderful.” He muttered as he walked through the rain. He didn’t pack for rain so he was absolutely drenched as he walked towards his apartment.

          “Bigby!” Nerissa called as she ran over to him with an umbrella.

          “Here use mine.” She told him as he got under her umbrella.

          “Thanks.” He said as she walked him to his apartment.

          “Here.” Bigby said as he handed her the umbrella.

          “Take care Bigby.” Nerissa said as she left the gate for her apartment. Bigby went inside his apartment and when he got inside, he saw Colin sleeping in his chair.

          “Okay Colin.” He sighed as he went into his room, not having enough energy to bother with moving him. The moon was in its waxing gibbous phase and it shined through the window, lighting up the room. Bigby grabbed a cup in his room and threw it at the wall in frustration. Honestly, why couldn’t he just be _happy_?

          “Ugh!” He groaned as he got up and took a cab to the Trip Trap.

          “Sir your eyes.” The driver commented, seeing as Bigby’s eyes had turned gold. Bigby growled at the driver, to which the driver was now afraid of him.

          “I just thought you should know! Don’t hurt me!” The driver shrieked. Bigby sighed as he got out and stomped over to the door, knocking it open.

          “Holy shit!” Grendel shrieked as he was knocked to the floor.

          “Bigby?” He asked as he got up from the floor. He then looked at his eyes. They were emotionless, and the gold tone made them look darker than they normally were against the moon’s reflection in the windows. Bigby was frustrated. He just wanted to be happy- but he finds himself unable to do so which only frustrated him more.

          “…”Bigby remained quiet as he tried to calm down, as he didn’t want to end up hurting anyone. He was trying to make them less afraid of him, and that certainly wouldn’t help matters much now would it? Bigby screamed with frustration and punched the wall, which startled everyone in the quiet bar.

          “Jesus Bigby!” Holly shrieked as she prepared some more drinks. Bigby found himself running out of the door as his feelings of frustration became rage. He just kept running, and running…and running. The city passed by him as he continued to run.

          “Bigby!” Grendel had called though it was too late at this point as he was already miles away. Bigby eventually got tired and he stopped in front of Beauty and Beast’s apartment complex panting as he waited to catch his breath. He felt tears pour from his eyes as he started to sob. When was the last time he didn’t cry? He couldn’t remember.

          Bigby could feel the despair growing, and growing until it totally consumed him. He fell to his knees as he continued to sob, and soon he lay on the ground in tears. Beast had just got off from his new job when he noticed a figure lying on the ground. It was rather dark so he had to get closer to fully take in the figure.

          “Bigby!” He gasped when his eyes adjusted to the darkness. He bent over him as he pulled him up from the ground, and Bigby just stood there staring in silence as tears poured from his eyes. Beast had never seen this amount of sadness in Bigby…ever and he honestly had no clue of what to do other than offer him a hug.

          Bigby continued to sob as Beast comforted him the best he could. Eventually Beast let him go and Bigby wiped the tears from his eyes as he smoked a cigarette before returning to his apartment to find Colin frantically pacing around the house.

          “Colin, what’s the matter?” Bigby asked, trying to calm him down.

          “Where the _hell_ have you been?” Colin demanded, angry.

          “What do you mean? I just went out!” Bigby asked.

          “At three in the morning?” Colin asked suspiciously.

          “…”Bigby stormed off into his room and slammed the door, collapsing into the bed as he sobbed in the pillows. Eventually he fell asleep though his sleep wasn’t restful. He whimpered in his sleep for most of the night as he was having a nightmare. His claws came out and he thrashed around in his sleep. Eventually he fell out of the bed.

          “AGH!” He screamed, waking up to discover that he was on the floor.

          “Oww…” He groaned as he got up. After he calmed down a bit, his claws disappeared and his eyes went back to their normal color. He couldn’t sleep after that nightmare, so he went into the living room to see Colin on his chair, sleeping. He carefully picked him up, trying not to wake him as he put him in his bed. Once he did that he went into the kitchen and made some breakfast, staring at the clock.

          It was currently six in the morning, to which Bigby sighed. He made some pancakes and forced himself to eat them though he didn’t want to eat. The food wasn’t enjoyable to him anymore; it was merely sustenance—and even then it felt like torture putting food in his body. He forced himself to eat it anyway, and when he was done, he put the dishes in the sink to do later.

          “I’d better get to work.” He muttered as he walked outside after having gotten dressed.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

          Bigby entered the office and didn’t say a word to anyone as he sat down. He buried himself in his work for most of the day. After thirty minutes he returned to his office after taking a smoke break to find Snow waiting for him.

“Bigby do you want to talk?” She asked. She had waited a while to see if he would be happy again, but it was clear that that wasn’t going to happen. It had already been a month and he still wasn’t happy.

“No.” Bigby answered. He had barely spoken to anyone in a while. If he did it was short answers if he spoke at all.

          “What about me? Will you talk to me?” Beast asked, walking in the room.

“…” Bigby ignored him and buried himself in paperwork.

          “Maybe later then?” Beast asked as he sat in the lobby. Bigby sat in the lobby forcing himself to eat as he looked at Beast.

“How are you feeling?” Beast asked, getting up and sitting closer to him.

          “Empty, no appetite, no energy, wondering why I bother getting out of bed, like crying all the time, wanting to scream, destructive, trapped.” He listed as if he was reading it off of a piece of paper.

“Have you told anyone else?” Beast asked.

          “No.” He answered simply, as he continued to eat.

          “What about Snow? Have you told her?” Beast asked.

          “I just told you that you’re the only one I told genius.” He growled.

          “Sorry, I was trying to help. My fault.” Beast muttered, scared that he was going to hit him.

          “Maybe a change of scenery would help. Have you tried going somewhere for a few days?” Beast asked.

          “Where would I go Beast?” Bigby asked, giving him a look that said,”Are you stupid?”.

          “Away from here genius.” He retorted to which Bigby laughed.

                   “I know that! I meant where as in do you have any ideas?” Bigby asked, having finished his food.

          “Outside.” Beast suggested as Bigby returned to work. The rest of the day was a blur as Bigby buried himself in paperwork. When the day was finally over he stumbled out of the business office and returned to his apartment, where he got in the elevator. His hands started shaking which is when he knew what would happen next. He stumbled into his apartment and closed the door, collapsing to his knees as the inevitable tears poured from his eyes. Colin said nothing as he walked over to him and pressed his body against him in an “I’m here” kind of way.

Bigby thought of Toad and Tj. How he’d treated him when he just wanted to hold the kid close and tell him “it’s okay” but oh no, Toad thought he was going to hurt him. Bloody hypocrite. He beats his own child and he was being protective of him? Bull shit.

“It’s okay.” Colin finally spoke, causing Bigby to look at him.

          “Take a week off of work, Snow can pick up while you’re gone.” He begged. Bigby needed time away from work since that was making him feel worse.

“I can’t.” He sobbed.

          “Please Bigby. You know it’s only making you feel _worse_.” Colin begged.

          “….”Bigby didn’t say anything as he pointed to the phone. It was the twenty first century, so the rotary phone was obsolete, so it was a little easier for Colin to work the phone since it had buttons instead of a dial. Colin pushed the numbers with his phone and called Snow.

“Hello?” Snow said into the phone.

          “Snow he needs time to himself. Can…you pick up for him this week?” Colin asked into the phone.

          “I… Yes, Colin.” She said as she hung up the phone. Bigby had stopped sobbing at this point and had fallen asleep, too tired emotionally to bother to go to his bed. Colin bit into the back of his shirt and dragged him to his room saying something along the lines of “Come on Bigby.” as he dragged him to the bed. Bigby slept lifelessly throughout the night, and Colin had to check several times that he was still breathing as still as he was tonight.

“Tj…” He muttered in his sleep. Colin blinked at that statement. He didn’t know that Bigby cared for Tj. He had yelled at the poor kid, but maybe that was just his way of showing that he does care.

“Bigby…wake up.” Colin nudged him. Bigby moaned in complaint as Colin continued to nudge him. Eventually he woke and stared at the blurry room, waiting for his eyes to adjust. He groaned as he tried to sit up, sore from sleeping too still.

“You slept like the dead. It kind of scared the shit out of me.” Colin muttered.

          “….” Bigby was silent as he slowly got up. He walked out of his apartment and decided not to take a cab to the Trip Trap. Instead, he walked there, taking in the sight before him. The stars are beautiful tonight though he could see more if he didn’t live in the city. Bigby looked up at the sky as he took in the waning gibbous.Bigby sighed as he continued to walk using his night vision. Eventually he arrived to the Trip Trap and slowly walked in. Holly had put up Christmas decorations. It is the month of December after all.

          “Come on in Bigby!” She called as he sat on one of the Barstools. He smoked a huff and puff as he checked the messages on his phone.

Most of the messages were from Snow asking him how he was feeling. When snail mail became a thing of the past, he thought he might get more messages from people in some shape or form. Sure, now he gets lots of messages but this time it’s him that doesn’t want to send anything. Today was Tj’s birthday that much Bigby had figured out before Toad and Tj were forced to go to the farm.

          “NEIN!” He shouted in German, punching the table, startling the whole room with the sudden outburst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nein is German for No.


	4. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years have passed and Bigby is no longer depressed. He gives his friends some gifts.

Two years had passed since then and Bigby finally felt better. He didn’t think that he would ever be the same, but here it is two years later and he finally feels better. He decided to visit Beauty and Beast first. He was carrying some jackets that he had bought for them for Christmas since he was feeling better.

          “…” He was silent as he knocked on the door, waiting for one of them to answer.

          “Bigby!” Beauty muttered as she opened the door.

          “What you got there?” Beast muttered, looking at what he was carrying.

          “…” Bigby remained silent as Beast grabbed the stuff he was carrying.

          “Oh, thanks.” Beast muttered as Bigby handed them each a card. He had written “Frohe Weihnachten” on the cards out of habit without realizing it.

          “Oh shit. I forgot.” He muttered as they stared at the card with confusion.

          “Thanks Bigby.” Beauty muttered as she took the coats inside. He then went to Snow’s apartment and knocked on the door.

          “Bigby! Is something wrong?” She asked as she opened the door.

          “Yes, something is wrong, you haven’t gotten your gift yet!” He muttered as he handed her a bracelet and a card.

          “Didn’t really know what to get you so…”He muttered, scratching his head.

          “Silly.” Snow chuckled as she kissed him. She took the card and the bracelet as he left her apartment and returned to his own. He put a hat on Colin and smiled.

          “Really Bigby?” Colin complained as he laughed.

          “You look cute in a hat!” Bigby teased to which Colin rolled his eyes.

          “ **Frohe Weihnachten** Colin.” He said as he sat next to him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the translation isn't correct I got it off of google.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based on my depression in the past.  
> The wolf among us is owned by telltale games


End file.
